The present application relates generally to the field of hinges that pivotally couple toilet seat assemblies to toilet bases/bowls. More specifically, this application relates to toilet seat hinges having improved damping systems to prevent slamming of the seat/lid of the toilet seat assembly onto the toilet base/bowl.